


Expectance

by I_write_frozen_things_sometimes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_frozen_things_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_frozen_things_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff has learned to expect some new changes to his life and Anna adds a big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectance

There were certain things Kristoff expected when he came home from harvesting ice on the mountain. Not because he was the type who expected any amount of generosity (he had grown up mostly on his own, therefore he was fairly independent) but because Anna had made their own little routine. Living on his own he’d usually stop through and say hi to the trolls and then make his way to his small cabin, clean up Sven, share some carrots, wash up, and take his tired butt to bed.

Of course, Anna changed all of that. She insisted that he move in to the palace and have his own room. She demanded that Kristoff would not bring Sven into the castle and would leave him in the barn, even if Sven got a little lonely and no, he may not share his carrots with Sven because it was gross and the kitchen staff had plenty of carrots for them both.

At first Kristoff was a little disgruntled. He was set in his own ways, in his own routines and when all that changed Kristoff didn’t know what to expect.

Who knew that it would actually be better.

Better because Anna was there to greet him everytime he came home with warm soft kisses. Better because he sat down to hearty meals with Anna across from him, laughing at his quirky awkward sense of humor, or squeezing his hand or sharing heated fond looks. Better because he didn’t have to go to bed alone, not with Anna laying next to him so beautiful and willing and his. Better because he didn’t have to be jealous of the other ice harvesters lascivious vulgar stories. He had his own that were secret and private and amazing, better than any of their little tales.

Better because of Anna.

And he never failed to show his appreciation, especially at night when he held her fragile small body in his too large hands. When he kissed her hard until her pink lips were swollen and bruised and when he covered her body with his own, slowly making love to her until they had each other’s names hanging on the precipice of their tongues. When he supported her weight as she screamed her love for him and as he kissed her before he returned it.

These were the things he had come to expect and had became his daily life.

So he was more than a little shocked that when he arrived back at the castle Anna wasn’t waiting for him near the barn, hurling her tiny body at him and greeting Sven with carrots.

“Excuse me?” He said to one of the stable boys who passed by him. “Have you seen An--er, the princess?” He always forgot that to him she was just Anna but to everyone else she was royalty--the next heir. It freaked him out a little.

“I’m sorry, sir but I have not seen the princess.”

“I, um, thank you. But you can call me Kristoff.” He felt so stiff and awkward sometimes with all the titles and servants and knowing the difference between when to bow and when not to bow. He wasn’t anything special. Most of the gossipers called him the princesses “fling” or “consort”. “Just a passing fancy” they’d say. Of course, despite the popular consensus, Kristoff wasn’t dumb. He knew that he and Anna had a relationship that no one would understand, nor was it their business to understand. Still he was trapped between this wanting to be more and better for Anna like a noble or something and desperately wishing he could just hide away in his cabin with her tucked close to his side.

The stable boy nodded and started to scamper away to finish his chores before pausing and asking, “Sir, would you like me to clean your reindeer’s hooves?”

“Kristoff,” he reminded the boy. The servant stared. He sighed. “No. Thank you. I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

The stable boy shrugged. “If you wish.”

Once inside Kristoff immediately headed toward Anna’s chambers or, well, tried to at least. He hadn’t been living with them very long and all the hallways looked alike so it took him twice as long to find his destination.

Kristoff knocked softly wondering if she was asleep. She took naps more often lately and --

“Go away!” Anna’s muffled voice shouted through the door.

He placed his hand on the door, eyebrows furrowed and concerned. She sounded genuinely upset. Instantly his panic alarm sounded and he spat out frantically, “Anna, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?”

“No,” but there was a wail from the other side of the door and dammit Kristoff was getting in there whether she liked it or not. He stepped back a little shoulder to the side, preparing to slam through the door. Just as he built up momentum and was about to make contact with the heavy wood, the door swung open and he went stumbling over the threshold.

“The door was unlocked, doofus.”

He glowered at her before he noticed her cheeks were wet and her eyes all red and puffy. She had on a white robe that was much too big for her slender frame, it was falling off her shoulders, exposing her creamy freckled skin. His eyes flickered back to her blue ones. “You’ve been crying. Why? Is it . . . is it about him.”

Hans was still a sensitive topic to bring up around Anna, so no one usually did. But sometimes he knew she was thinking about him; In those moments where her smile slipped and her eyes glazed over or when blue shadows haunted the crescents of her eyes. Sometimes Kristoff worried that the bastard had permanently damaged a part of her heart that all his love couldn’t reach.

Anna sniffled and wiped at her face. Kristoff shook off his stupor and gathered her up in his muscular arms, wiping away her tears with a warm gentle hand. “It’s okay, baby. Whatever it is, it’s okay. I’m here.” He kissed her cheek. “I’m here.” He kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear. “I’m here.” The exposed soft shoulder . . .

“No.” She pushed her tiny hands against his chest with the force of a feather. Still Kristoff got the hint and released her reluctantly. “That’s what got us in the trouble in the first place.” She threw herself face first onto her lavish bed, the comforter swallowing her up, an avalanche of pillows raining down over her. Anna didn’t move.

“What are you talking about?”

Silence.

“What kind of trouble?”

Nothing.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle if you don’t tell me what’s going I swear you will not get one taste of the chocolates I brought you.”

Her head popped up, her blue eyes wide and eager. “You got me chocolate?”

“No, I just wanted you to talk to me.” He faltered when her eyes dimmed a little. “But I, uh, can always get you some if you really want. Will that make you--”

“How do you feel about change?” Anna interrupted, sitting up as she pulled the robe tighter around herself.

He paused, not sure where she was going with this. Everything has changed so much so he pretty much had to be okay with it. Still being Kristoff, the big oaf he decided to make a joke to lighten the mood. “Well I change my underwear every few weeks so . . .”

She scrunched up her adorable little nose. “Kristoff, ew.”

“I’m kidding! Its more like every couple days . . .”

“Oh my god Kristoff!” Anna started giggling cupping her hand around her smile, muffling her snorts.

Kristoff came over, the mattress dipping as he sat cross legged beside her, removing her hand so it rested in his own.

“There’s that beautiful smile I love so much.” He leaned in to kiss her, but he did it slowly and carefully. It was a chaste kiss, not one of his better ones but it was more for comfort than anything else.

Anna worried her lip, gnawing on it, a comma indenting itself between her eyebrows. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to be married and settled down and--”

“Anna you’re really making me nervous. Please tell me what’s happening.”

She released her lip and sighed, pulling her knees up close to her chest. “Really, I should have noticed the signs. The sickness, all the eating, I mean more than usual. And I’ve been getting bigger. At first I thought I was just fat but then something told me to and I visited a midwife. ”

Kristoff shook his head, dumbfounded. “Bigger?”

Anna slid off the bed and dropped the robe. The first thing Kristoff noticed was that she was naked. He never got tired of studying her luxurious naked body. As a result there was nothing Kristoff knew better than Anna’s body. He knew it better than the North Mountain--than any mountain. He knew all her curves, the shape of her perky breasts and little hips, the way her skin felt like satin under his hands or how her freckles looked like little stars mapped across her white canvas.

And then his eyes dropped from her liberally freckled breasts to her stomach. There was a small, imperceptible bump between her hips. Kristoff rose slowly to his feet and half stumbled, half fell to his knees in front of her. He placed his hands gently, more gentle than he had ever been with her, on her little bump.

“Kristoff, I’m pregnant,” she whispered as if it weren’t already obvious.

“This? This is what you were afraid to tell me?” He was in a state of wonder. Kristoff never thought about children or being a father or any of those things. To be honest he thought it was going to be him, Sven and the trolls for the rest of his life. He got lucky with Anna. But this?

He was mostly indifferent toward children because he never really had to deal with any, yet there was this warm feeling in the pit of his gut and a burning behind his eyes. “I’m going to be a father?” How scary was that? Kristoff didn’t know his father and he sure as hell didn’t know how to be one.

“Yeah unless Elsa kills you first. Seriously, what is everyone going to think? We’re sinners Kristoff! And oh God the gossip! And--”

 

Kristoff stood and silenced her with a kiss, cupping the back of her head, his other hand on her bare waist. “I love you and I will love this baby. I will try my best to do right by the both of you.” His hand moved to her stomach. “I’m not sure what to expect but we’ll figure it all out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Follow my tumblr (iwrite-frozenthings-sometimes) if you want more. Also posted here: http://iwrite-frozenthings-sometimes.tumblr.com/expectance


End file.
